This disclosure relates to ceramic matrix composites.
Ceramic matrix composites are known and used for components that are exposed to high temperatures and corrosive conditions that can degrade other kinds of materials. Under such severe conditions, such as the operating conditions in aerospace and aircraft applications, even ceramic materials are vulnerable to degradation. Over time, ceramic materials can form microcracks that further expose the ceramic material to oxygen or other corrosive elements, which form undesirable phases to the detriment of the properties of the ceramic matrix composite component.